1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment apparatus including an ultrasonic probe configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction toward a distal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent No. 3310532, there is disclosed an ultrasonic treatment apparatus including an ultrasonic probe configured to transmit an ultrasonic vibration from a proximal direction toward a distal direction along a longitudinal axis. In this ultrasonic treatment apparatus, a distal treatment section is provided in a distal portion of the ultrasonic probe. Additionally, in the ultrasonic treatment apparatus, a jaw which is openable and closable relative to the distal treatment section is provided. The distal treatment section vibrates by the ultrasonic vibration in a state where a treated object such as a biological tissue is grasped between the distal treatment section and the jaw, thereby treating the treated object. The distal treatment section includes a probe side facing surface which faces the jaw. In a state where the probe side facing surface that is a contact surface is in contact with the treated object, the treated object grasped between the jaw and the distal treatment section is treated.